saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yzjdriel/SAOF Arena
Yzjdriel is a player character in SAOF Arena, appearing as an unlockable character. Appearance Zid's outfit is the same as his SAO attire: solid black cloak that seems to absorb the light beneath a Laughing Coffin cloak. His messy, shock-white blonde hair hangs down in front of his right eye, and he wears a red contact that glints in direct light in his left eye to add a touch of the sinister to his appearance. Background Zid doesn't know how he got to the Arena, as he was transported there while asleep. His goal is to ensure everyone who got stuck there with him makes it out alive. Playstyle Zid carries his one-handed sword, Thaxaron. His moves focus on simply outlasting his opponents in single combat and keeping his team at nearly full health in team battles. He doesn't have any evasion abilities, instead simply straight tanking the hits until his opponent simply runs out of health. His low magic defense is offset by his ability to simply heal himself. Stats Movelist Attacks *'Incision' Makes a single slashing attack against target enemy. *'Exposure' - 15 TP, cooldown 1 turn Deals medium damage to target enemy with a 25% chance to Freeze for one turn. *'Savante' - 25 TP, cooldown 1 turn Zid predicts his opponent's defensive strategy and makes two slashing attacks, one of which ignores defense. *'Szjen T`krall' - 20 TP, cooldown none Zid strikes his opponent's weapon directly, dealing half the damage of an Incision but inflicting a 35% damage penalty on their next physical attack. *'Careful Incision' - 10 TP, cooldown none An upgrade to Incision. Makes a single slashing attack for twice the damage of an Incision. *'Affinity for Enmity' - 35 TP, cooldown 4 turns Zid and target enemy each take an additional 75% damage from all physical attacks for 2 turns. *'Guardian' - 15 TP, cooldown none Makes a heavy slashing attack against target enemy. Deals an additional 35% damage for each ally below 50% health. *'Punch' - 0 TP, cooldown none Does exactly what it says on the tin. Minimal damage to target opponent, with a 40% chance to stun. *'Spar' - 0 TP, cooldown none Zid sportingly allows his opponent a free turn and recovers some TP. Defense *'Parry' Zid takes only 50% damage from the all physical attacks for 1 turn. *'Riposte' - 10 TP, cooldown 1 turn Opponents who attack Zid on the next turn suffer an immediate Incision attack. *'Counter' - 10 TP, cooldown 2 turns Zid takes 25% damage from all physical attacks for 1 turn, and opponents who attack him take the same amount of damage. *'Deflect' - 10 TP, coolown 1 turn For 1 turn, all physical attacks made against Zid or one of his teammates deal only 50% damage. Specials *'Lifeline' - 30 TP, cooldown 5 turns Half of the damage that would be dealt to Zid's teammates is dealt to him instead for 1 turn. *'Healing Blade' - 20 TP, cooldown 5 turns Restores 5% max health to target teammate. *'En Guarde' - 15 TP, cooldown 5 turns Increases Zid's defense by 150% for 2 turns. *'Cum Cathedra' - 15 TP, cooldown 2 turns, only available while Zid is below 50% health Zid sits down and meditates, forfeiting his next turn to recover 30% of his max health at the end of that turn. *'Inÿę Okȝvren' - 40 TP, cooldown 3 turns, only available while Zid is below 25% health Zid unleashes a flurry of slashing attacks. Deals massive damage divided among any number of opponents. Ultimate *'En Masse Reconstruction' - 100 TP, cooldown 5 turns Immediately restores 40% of max health to all teammates, including Zid. Quotes Theme Song Protectors of the Earth - Two Steps from Hell Category:SAOF Arena Character